


Forevertale: the right thing to do

by elaspark



Series: Forevertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger and Hatred, Death, Determination, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Female Frisk, Genocide, Hope, Innocence, Jokes, Love, Mercy - Freeform, Multiple Timelines, Pacifist Route, Purpose, Redemption, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Shipping, Sweet love, Time Travel, Time and space, True Love, True Reset, fight, grown up frisk, life - Freeform, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaspark/pseuds/elaspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After multiple game runs including a genocide, Frisk finds herself trapped inside her own mind while Chara controls her body. Without notice, a familiar presence reaches her and together they fight to reset the world one last time. Frisk wants to do the right thing and will stop at nothing to achieve her goals. She wants to save everyone after all the pain she inflicted. On the way, her relationship with every character will evolve... mostly the relationship she has with a certain smiling skeleton. Giving her all, she will travel the Underground for the last time only now everything's different. She can no longer predict the outcome of her actions and together with some old friends she'll discover the extents of her power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The darkness beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it and enjoy the story just as much as I'm enjoying the writing. This game had a huge impact on me and I kind of needed closure. I hope you'll be as satisfied as me with the outcome of this new path Frisk chose.  
> Before you start reading, you should know english is not my first language so I apologize if the writing's not perfect. I did my best and I hope that's enough :)  
> Also, this is a SansxFrisk fanfic, I really build their relationship along the way so if you're not into that I recommend you not to read the story. It's all about romance so... no bone-zone ;). Otherwise, I hope you love the way I portrayed them. I tried to stick to the characters' personality as much as I could and you'll find some cute references that are meant to bring back some memories and make you laugh.  
> That being said, thank you so much for reading and I hopefully you'll have a great time!  
> The characters are from Undertale by Toby Fox and the story was written by me based on the events of the game.

How dark and cold could the world become?

How long had she been alone?

Time seemed to go by without a warning and her mind was confused by this madness.

She felt lost and alone.

It’s kill or be killed he said… well she never thought the one to kill her would be herself.

There’s nothing left for me, she thought to herself. She couldn’t even hear the sound of her voice anymore. Not even air to carry the sounds she desperately tried to make, only void.

How could she forgive her weakness? Giving up… Being seduced by the voices in her head…

She had been misled by her own forbidden desires and the trap was set from the start.

What was left?...

Emptiness.

Loneliness.

Fear.

Suddenly, something changed. She didn’t know what was different but her soul shivered as she perceived it. The void… the emptiness… someone was there.  
A thought materialized in her head, like a familiar voice speaking to her. Who was it though? She couldn’t remember. She didn’t even remember her own name, her own nature…

“Frisk, is that you?” the voice called. Or was it just her mind playing tricks? No… it sounded way too familiar…

“Frisk!” it insisted. Her soul became aware of a presence next to her. Could that be?...

“Sans…” she managed to say, her lips barely open. She felt her body materialize in the void, and there he was, standing beside her.

“Heh heh… I almost made a knock knock joke but somehow it didn’t feel appropriate.” The skeleton replied. A faint memory of his big blue hoodie returned to her head. She could almost picture his usual smile, the paleness of his bones, the black stripped shorts he wore all the time… his blue eyes, staring deeply into her, like he could see through her intentions… She managed to open her eyes and see him looking at her. A faint smile was still painted to his face.

“Still not much of a talker, huh? Well, I’m not really in the mood either, ya know? When you die, nothing appeals the same way…”

Did he just say he died? That’s odd… So many had died before, she had watched them fall into the abyss but never with her. No… she had to be kept alone, away from all hope… She watched him carefully and noticed the bloody wound on his shirt. She quickly gazed away, trying to avoid the guilt and disgust.

“It’s okay, really, kiddo. It’s not even blood, see? Before we fought I had to take a shot of determination… it was the only way I guess I stood a chance against ya. Turned out quite awfully heh heh…” his smile faded for just a second before returning to usual. 

“I don’t understand…” Frisk whispered. “Why are you being so nice to me after everything I’ve done to you? To your family? To your friends? I destroyed everything you once loved Sans!”

He looked down, hiding his eyes. The skeleton grasped his ripped white sweater and sighed. They both remained silent for what seemed like forever. Frisk respected his grief and admired his courage. A human like her could never forgive someone who put her through hell like that. She was too vain, driven by her emotions. Sans eventually stared at her directly in the eyes and did something she would always remember… he smiled widely. She felt tears roll down her face.

“You’re right… well not really, just a little. It wasn’t really you whom I was fighting, am I right? Otherwise, you couldn’t be here, trapped in the afterlife with me.” He laughed to himself. “You were controlled by that thing… that creature that goes by the name of Chara. I know everything. You look different but your eyes remain the same. I still know my friend Frisk…”

The girl couldn’t contain her sobs anymore. She raised her weakened body form from the ground and reached out her hand towards him. The skeleton pulled her in and held her in his tired arms. They both closed their eyes and felt a little lighter. The burden she had been carrying was forgotten for just enough time for her to regain her former self. The memories flooded as did the tears that kept forming in her eyes. She pulled him closer desperately, touching the contours of his skull, following the curve of his smile over and over again until she could finally convince her body the feelings were real. He just held her tighter, letting her soft hands slowly touch his clothes, his hands and the exposed ribs through his shirt. Sans understood Frisk needed contact and warmth, he felt her soul longing for a friend after all that time lost alone. 

“I’m sorry I let this happen Sans…” she managed to say sobbing uncontrollably as she grabbed his shirt firmly. 

“It’s all over now Frisk, there’s nothing we can do.”

“It can’t be!” she screamed. She backed away, letting go of his embrace. That couldn’t be the end, she wouldn’t accept it! The girl stood up, feeling her presence getting stronger by the second. She had decided, it had to be done.

She felt DETERMINED.


	2. Reborn

She wasn’t planning on resetting this time. Frisk knew that wouldn’t change anything. Chara had gained control over the timeline and she would come back every reset to haunt them down. This time though, she would fight. If killing her counterpart meant for everyone to be saved there was not really a choice. Sans stood up quietly and put his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m guessing you have an idea.”

“More like a resolution. I’m gonna need your help Sans. I’m gonna kill her.”

The skeleton looked shocked; his eyes widened and pierced hers, confused.

“You can’t be serious Frisk… We don’t stand a chance. You and I are both lvl 1, ya know?”

“We both know her movements, we can predict every attack! We can do this if we join forces Sans! I need you now more than ever. Help me save this world!” Her body exuded a confidence he had never seen before. It was like he was standing next to someone else. Who was this new Frisk, he wondered.

“Even if I agreed, I don’t know how to get out of here. We died, remember?”

“All you need to live in this world is determination, my friend.” She smiled tenderly.

Her soul shined brightly in the middle of the darkness, filling every corner with its warmth. The monster looked around, amazed by her power.

“Take my hand” the human claimed. She was out of herself. Sans couldn’t begin to understand the change that had occurred in her, but there was no time to hesitate. He reached her and felt a wave of power go through his own soul. Frisk was sharing her power with him. They gazed into each other’s eyes and he knew exactly what to do.

Sans teleported them both out of that place, never to return.

A bright light shone and earth materialized beneath their feet. Judgment hall appeared before them. They had made it back in one piece but Chara was out of sight. Sans and Frisk separated for a moment and realized they could still share their soul power. With newly gained confidence, they scooped the place looking for the demon.

“She must have felt our presence. We’re disturbing her timeline. Even more, her counterpart’s presence can’t be unseen”, the skeleton whispered.

Frisk nodded. She could perceive her as well, she was close.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Always.”

The air was tense when the first attack hit them. Frisk sensed it a few seconds before and pushed Sans aside. It was a critical hit on her, but she didn’t even stagger. Her friend quickly fired a wall of gaster blasters to counter and teleported to assist her.

“Are you okay?” He looked deeply concerned. Frisk felt blood feel her mouth. Its flavor was too familiar. She felt alive.

“Just focus on Chara. Hopefully next time she tries to take you down she’ll miss… I know how good you’re at avoiding her attacks”, the girl said as she winked at him. Sans smiled excitedly and gave her a funny look. Even in the worst moment they were having fun.

The demon gazed at them, stalking its prey. It looked even more disturbed than before, red eyes glowing with a malicious aura. Her clothes were covered in dust and what once was a human face now looked like a deformed mass. Frisk remembered the Amalgamates and her stomach hurt. Sans knew what she was thinking.

“The most merciful thing to do is to kill it kiddo, don’t hesitate.”

While sharing their power, Frisk and Sans had joined their souls. They could only be driven by one purpose: saving their world and their loved ones. Even if Frisk could have disagreed, her companion’s will was so strong it overcame any possible doubt. With the determination in their hearts, they fought with all their might. Chara was lvl 20 and a creature of hatred; she could easily manipulate Frisk alone, but Sans kept the girl’s mind clear. Hours went by, they pushed and attacked together until the demon had only 1 HP left. It was cornered, terrorized but kept that awful grin on its deformed face. He looked at her. She hesitated. She was back to the Frisk he had once known, the Frisk unwilling to hurt anyone, no matter what. He feared the worst.

“After all we’ve done, there’s just one way to go Frisk”, he claimed, attempting to change her mind. His voice was dead serious and his eye sockets were completely black.

“I can’t do it Sans…” she muttered.

He gave her a faint smile.

“I know.”

The skeleton pierced the creature with a single bone straight to the heart.

It was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to give you short but sweet chapters. They are always about the same size. Since I'm posting the story practically all at once, you won't have to wait to read the rest. Hope you're liking it so far! I highly recommend you to listen to Undertale's soundtrack while you read for a better experience.


	3. A new dawn

Chara’s eyes lost their light as soon as the attack hit. It exhaled one last breath and collapsed on the ground. Its corpse landed straight on its face, hiding its horrendous deformed face from sight. Frisk felt her heart stop and stumbled, falling on her back. Sans ran towards her and helped her regain balance. Tears were falling down her rose cheeks and her eyes remained fixed on the body in front of her. Was it really over? Was it the right thing to do?

“It’s too late now to regret kiddo”, he said gently. He understood deep down what a struggle it had been for the child and how traumatic this experience had been. Somehow, seeing her like this, he doubted as well. But truly, it was too late. It was over.

“I need to ask you something Frisk… Come with me, take my hand”, he slowly said. She did as he asked and they were soon teleported back to Snowdin, right in front of the skeleton brothers’ house. Sans concealed a grin as they walked through the empty building. They stopped briefly in front of Papyrus’ room. Frisk could feel Sans’ heart beating faster and the grief in his soul. He was no longer smiling. She held his hand tightly to comfort him and they continued.

“There’s something I need to show you in my room. It’s something I’ve never shown anyone but… time has come”, the skeleton whispered. Frisk nodded carefully and they entered.

God it was messy. Sans’ bed didn’t even have bed covers (or was it that ball of dirty stuff on top of the mattress?) and his clothes were scattered everywhere. Mostly socks covered the ground and even a dog was sleeping besides a pile of trash. Still, there was a mysterious feeling around it all.

“Why are you showing me this?”

“I actually just wanted a place we could discuss an important matter”, he answered winking at her. “It’s comfy in here, right?”

She couldn’t even answer before he started laughing. Driven by his humor, she couldn’t help but to laugh too. Afterwards, they sighed simultaneously and everything was quiet. Too quiet… Sans sat on the bed and patted the spot right next to him, inviting her to sit down. Frisk hesitated, looking at the filthy surroundings, but eventually agreed. He coughed and after a few seconds stared at her tensely.

“What do you plan to do now that we dealt with that thing?” he said, still fixated on her.

“You know what needs to happen Sans… for everything to go back to the way it was… I have to reset.” She rubbed her hands, nervous. Where was he going with this?

“Yeah, I guess I knew all along… still, something’s bothering me.”

“What is it?”

He looked into the distance, absorbed by his thoughts. His eyes were shining with a strange light. Frisk had never seen him so serious. Even when fighting against Chara, even as he took his last breath, he had smiled until the end. Now his mouth was closed showing not even a glimpse of relief. The skeleton closed his eyes and then stood up. He stood right in front of Frisk and opened his eyes. She could perceive how intense the moment was.

“Frisk… I don’t want to forget. Every time you reset I lose my memories, I greet you like it was the first time, I watch the world go the way you want it to and I trust you, kiddo, that’s not a problem but… I never get to remember all we’ve been through… I never get to learn from these experiences. They just hurt, every single time. They tear me apart and it’s all for nothing! Even if this was the last time Papyrus got hurt… I still want to remember it all. Please, Frisk… help me find a way not to lose my memories!”

His entire body was shaking uncontrollably, taken by emotion. She had absorbed every word like a dagger to her heart, reminding her of the responsibility she held upon this world. The two were still connected after they left the darkness of her prison so she could still feel his soul’s burning desire like it was her own. They were still like one… and she was still overpowered from before… Could it work? She wanted to help him so badly… It had to work!

“I promise Sans”, she claimed with a warm smile. “But I can only make that happen if you accept a gift. You need to receive my gift without hesitation.” She was completely decided, determined to bring relief to his wounded mind.

“You know I hate making promises… but this time, I will. I’ll take anything you have for me Frisk.”

She nodded slowly and the room was filled once again with a warm light. Power exuded from her body at great pace, creating a gap in time and space. In a place like that, the two shared a new bond. Frisk showed Sans her bare soul and asked him to do the same. The red heart materialized in front of them. As promised, he didn’t hesitate and did as she said. A blue heart appeared as well. A human and a monster had only once been that close. They could see each other’s everything. Their memories, their deepest feelings and desires, their dreams… every part of their being was shared. They were both amazed and a little scared; the bond they shared was stronger than ever.

“Sans…”

“Yes, Frisk?”

“I want to give you something of mine”

“You know I promised to accept anything you want... why are you telling me this again?”

“It’s too important. Once I do, we’ll be united forever. We’ll always be with each other, no matter what happens. I want to give you… a part of my soul.”

“F-Frisk… are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ll gladly share my soul with you so we can always remember this past. So we’ll never make the same mistakes again… Will you take it?”

“I will… only if you take a part of mine as well.”

“Sans… you don’t need to do this…”

“I want to. Please.”

“I… ok… I will.”

They smiled as their bond grew unbreakable. The red heart of her soul gave a little piece to the blue heart of his. Sans trembled upon receiving this gift. He had never felt so full of life… so determined. Then, he gave Frisk a piece of his own blue soul. She felt the goodness in his heart spread through hers; healing the wounds her past had created. They had never felt such peace.

“I’ll see you on the other side, my friend”, Sans said as he smiled, truly happy after a long time.

“I can’t wait!”

Then, the earth went back. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming… and a girl had woken up in the underground one last time.


	4. A nostalgic feeling

Frisk slowly opened her eyes and watched the golden flowers spread around her body. It had been a hard fall but she was happy to feel the pain on her muscles coming back. It was so nice to be alive! And not only that… she had one last chance to make things right. The light from above illuminated her cheeks and a slight breeze moved her brown hair around. She had lost count of how many times she had come back to that exact place to start over. Every time it was the same story, the same friends, the same adventures. She could predict every word they would say to her after hearing those dialogues over and over again. This time, thing were going to be different, she knew. Her new relationship with Sans would mean a brand new and exciting future. How much time had it been since the first time she fell? She must have been about 12… Five years! She didn’t even realize the time she turned 17… With that in mind, she got up and started her last journey through the Ruins.

She walked through the familiar darkness before meeting Toriel. She missed her so much… Lost in her thoughts she tripped over a root and fell on the cold ground. Well… that was new… She looked around and found a small and shady figure lying next to her.

“F-Flowey? Is that you?” the girl mumbled.

The tiny yellow flower turned around and faced her. He looked terrified of her. What was going on?

“You… how do you know my name?” it whispered with a trembling voice.

“I… I said flower. I didn’t know flowers could talk nor had faces for that matter” Frisk lied.

“Hm… you’re not from around here, are you? Well don’t expect me to show you around. I’m not in the mood today.”

She stopped breathing. Flowey was avoiding her. Perhaps he remembered Chara killing him and was scared of her. She knew the flower was aware of time anomalies after a fair bit of playing around with the timeline but she never thought he could remember exactly what happened. Maybe the trauma he experienced had been too much for his heart to forget thus making him cautious.

“Do you… do you know who I am?” she inquired.

“Of course. You’re just another annoying human that has no business here. Well here’s some friendly word of advice: in this world, it’s kill or be killed. Don’t expect anyone around here to help you or treat you nicely. Now be on your way and leave me alone…”

That being said, he popped into the ground and disappeared. Frisk just had to move forward without over thinking what had just occurred. Eventually, she thought, the pieces of the puzzle would fit together. She just hoped it wouldn’t change the ending they pursued…

As usual, she met Toriel and stayed with her for a while. She was just as nice as she remembered. Frisk struggled to say goodbye but remembered to stay determined. This time, however, once she told Toriel she needed to move on to get home, the monster understood.

“You aren’t a scared little child anymore, my dear. I can tell by the look on your face you know where you’re headed. Even if it’s hard for me to say goodbye, I need to let you go. If anything happens please don’t hesitate to call me. I’ll always be here for you if you need me, my child… Now off you go, make plenty of friends along the way and I know you’ll succeed. I promise to protect you no matter what, my little Frisk.”

The girl couldn’t even believe she could leave the Ruins without breaking her new mother’s heart. It was the perfect way to move forward! Things were going smoothly it seemed. She happily crossed the entrance and felt the snow beneath her feet, still holding the cinnamon-butter scotch pie with her. It was snowing and her heart was pounding excitedly. She walked with a huge smile on her lips, enjoying the cold and the memories that flooded her mind. Suddenly, the human heard a branch cracking behind her. Her smile widened and her pulse raced. She didn’t remember ever being that excited and happy. Her heart longed his presence the same way her body needed water. A couple more steps and she was giggling, unable to contain her anticipation. All of a sudden, she was lifted in the air by a magical force. She levitated high up and the magic’s grip loosened. Containing a scream, her body precipitated to the floor. She closed her eyes…

Sans’ arms wrapped around her and caught her as he laughed. They fell and rolled around in the snow until Frisk was on top of him. They looked at each other and continued laughing for a couple more minutes. Frisk’s stomach hurt after that.

“Heya”, Sans said as he pulled a string of the girl’s hair behind her ear.

“Long time no see”, Frisk responded with a large smile. Snow fell from her nose.

“I didn’t know my bones were so comfy heh heh.” The skeleton pointed at their awkward position. She felt her cheeks get a little warmer and rolled aside. “Oh, I wasn’t asking you to move, I’m sorry! I’ll be a better pillow next time”, he exclaimed with a swift wink.

“Ha ha, very funny Sans. I’ll remember that next time you make me land on top of you.”

He giggled and helped her up.

“So, how’s everything going?”, he asked.

“Pretty good, actually. Toriel took my parting better than expected and promised to help me if any problem comes up. Also, Flowey didn’t mess with me this time… He actually looked scared of me.”

Sans nodded and agreed it was best not to try and predict the outcome.

“We’ll make this new path work and we’ll get our happy ending, ok?”

“Ok!”

They walked side by side until they reached the gate that stood between them and Papyrus. Frisk saw Sans’ smile widen. Seeing his brother again must have been incredible. She felt really happy for him. The skeleton took his usual hoodie off and put it on the girl.

“What are you doing?”, she asked, confused.

“First of all, I want to spice things up. You’re not hiding behind the conveniently shaped lamp this time. In fact, you’re not hiding at all. I’m going to introduce you to my brother!”

“And second of all?”

The skeleton looked at her with charming eyes. His presence was magnetic.

“I just don’t want you to get cold, doll.”

 

 

 


	5. A new dynamic

Frisk blushed furiously and Sans tried not to laugh. Was he teasing her? Seriously? Of all the weird things that had happened up to that point, that joke was the weirdest…

“Come on, let’s go, my brother’s waiting.”

“Do you even know what you’re going to tell him?”, Frisk asked mockingly.

“Nah, just trust me, it’ll be fine. I’m not that much of a bonehead you know?”, he answered with a classic wink.

Something about his attitude was bothering the girl, he had always loved to tease her but the jokes were of a different caliber now. She knew everything had changed when they shared their souls but she wasn’t used to this relationship yet. Guess I’ll just have to go with it for now, she thought. Frisk decided when the time was right she would ask him about it.

They walked through the gate side by side without saying a word. Frisk was nervous; she liked to have a plan before jumping into anything but the skeleton was too rash and loved to play around. She had always liked how they complimented each other. Soon, Papyrus was on sight.

“SANS! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? STOP SLACKING OFF, A HUMAN COULD HAVE ARRIVED BY NOW!”, the familiar voice claimed loudly (as always).

Frisk noticed how Sans’ eyes shined brightly upon hearing his brother’s voice. He tried to hide his emotion but the girl wasn’t fooled by his act.

“Sorry bro, I bumped into a human on the way.”

“WHAT! A HUMAN!”, Papyrus exclaimed with eyes out of orbit. Frisk tried to contain a burst of laughter. It was hilarious. She covered her mouth with the oversized sleeves of Sans’ hoodie.

“Yeah, go figure! I actually told her some of my best puns and we really hit it off so… I invited her over.”

“WHAT!!!! SANS YOU CAN’T JUST INVITE THE HUMAN OVER FOR DINNER! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE THEM, NOT FEED THEM! ALTHOUGH… IF SHE KNEW ABOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ COOKING SKILLS… HOW COULD SHE RESIST SUCH AN INVITATION?”

“Sure Paps, I told her all about it. She really wants to try your spaghetti”, the skeleton answered with a wide smile. Frisk was speechless.

“OK THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE THE HUMAN OVER FOR DINNER AND WILL THEN DELIVER HER TO UNDYNE!”

“Ok.”

Frisk looked at Sans furiously. Best. Plan. EVER. Then, she remembered an important detail.

“Could we… uhm… play with some puzzles before we head to your place?”, she asked with an innocent look on her face. Sans gazed at her, surprised. She dedicated him a pleasant smile.

“WOWIE HUMAN! YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO HAVE FUN! OF COURSE WE CAN!”, answered Papyrus with the brightest smile, “UNLESS MY LAZY BROTHER DIDN’T ACTIVATE THE PUZZLES… AGAIN!”

“Don’t worry bro, they’re ready”, Sans replied. His left eye flashed with his magic’s blue color and it was done. Frisk shivered, she still remembered how scary that had once been. “Why don’t you go on ahead, I’ll take the human there Paps.”

Papyrus jumped excitedly and left running. His giant boots left a trace in the snow.

“Hey… thanks. You always know how to make my brother have a good time.”

“No problem, I have a great time playing with Papyrus too. I… I never want to see that smile fade away, you know?”

“Yeah… I know… Let’s go.”

The three played all morning, reliving every puzzle. Frisk had never seen the two brothers that happy. After a long playing time, they arrived to the house, had some of Papyrus’ spaghetti and night fell upon them before they even realized.

“HEY BROTHER… CAN THE HUMAN STAY FOR THE NIGHT?”, the taller skeleton asked. Sans could tell he didn’t want Frisk to ever leave.

“Only if you promise to tell Undyne you won’t give her the human, bro.”

“O-OF COURSE! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY FRIEND FRISK! I’LL JUST HAVE TO TALK TO UNDYNE… I’M SURE SHE’LL UNDERSTAND! I MEAN… PROBABLY?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out Paps, now go to bed, ok? I’ll take care of her.”

Sans read Papyrus to sleep like every night and this time he asked Frisk to help him. They each impersonated a character and played out the story. The skeleton’s brother quickly fell asleep with the sweetest smile. It was a beautiful sight until he started snoring loudly.

“Well, that’s Papyrus for ya.”

They quietly left his room and closed the door. Frisk remembered she was still wearing Sans’ hoodie and tried to return it.

“Keep it, I’ve got plenty”, he answered. He stared at her for a few seconds. “It looks good on you, actually.”

Frisk was surprised by the compliment and looked away, nervously. She wanted to talk to him about the way he treated her now but didn’t even know how to start.

“So… you can sleep in my room if you want. I’ll crash on the couch”, Sans said with his usual smile. Frisk remembered the mess and flinched. The skeleton noticed and laughed. “I cleaned up a bit this morning heh heh, don’t worry.”

Just as he said, the bed was clean. The rest of the room was still a mess but he didn’t lie. She sat on the blue sheets and remained silent for a moment. The atmosphere was tense. She was about to start talking when the skeleton interrupted.

“You… you’ve changed Frisk.”

“Wh-what? What do you mean?”, the girl inquired with a surprised look on her face.

Sans rubbed the back of his skull and slowly sat next to her. They were sitting a few centimeters apart, their hands almost touching. A few years ago, it would have been normal, comfortable even, but now… things were different. They could both feel a change in their hearts. Sans struggled to answer.

“I just can’t look at you the same way. Honestly, I don’t know what it is. Maybe I’m the one that’s changed… I can’t tell”, he said cautiously. Words slipped his mind; he couldn’t even look at her.

“I think I know what you mean… Ever since we shared our souls…” She couldn’t finish the sentence. Her entire body trembled when she remembered. “I feel closer to you than before. I think that’s what I’m trying to say.”

“I feel the same way Frisk but… that’s not it.”

The skeleton took her hand and held it for a moment. Frisk petrified. He turned around and stared deeply into her green eyes. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. Their heartbeats shared the same rhythm and for a while they remained in that position. Time seemed to stop and they could feel their souls pulling towards each other. Frisk had never felt like this… she desperately wished to get closer to him and never let go. She could feel his breath caressing her skin and her cheeks getting warmer. Her entire body answered to one desire alone: to get closer. Sans smiled faintly as he felt the warmness returning to her face, a clear indication that whatever he was doing was working. He enjoyed the softness of her hands, the way they looked smaller against his. He felt the burning need to touch her and pull her towards him. With his free hand, he reached for the brown hair that covered her eyes and pulled it behind her ear. The girl closed her eyes for a second in response. He could barely resist the urge to bring her closer. Carefully, he placed his hand on the back of her head and leaned towards her. Frisk’s breath became irregular and Sans could sense the racing pulse on her neck. He set his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, enjoying her familiar smell. She didn’t dare to move. They both opened their eyes and smiled.

“Heh heh… I didn’t expect our conversation to end up like this…” Sans whispered.

“I know, right?” Frisk responded. Their breathing synchronized.

“Well… this is what I meant. You understand now, don’t you? The way I feel…”

“Yes… I feel the same way…”

“I can tell”, he said with a quick wink. Frisk laughed a little. They separated without letting go of each other’s hands. “I should go now, it’s getting late. Sleep tight doll.”

Sans headed towards the door and looked back. He gazed at her one more time and smiled.

“Good night…” she murmured before falling asleep.

 

 


	6. The broken peace

Frisk dreamt about the moment they had shared all night, reliving every touch over and over again. She couldn’t stop thinking of the way he looked at her with those big blue eyes. She could barely sleep and struggled to get up in the morning. She traveled down the stairs and saw the skeleton still asleep on the couch. A tender feeling moved her heart. Despite wanting to stay, she was too determined to finish what she started. The girl silently left the house to continue her journey.

She reached Waterfall in no time. Monster Kid followed her and they walked together, sharing an umbrella just like every time. It all played out the way it should have, she was drawn into a fight with Undyne the knight until she could run away. She ran as fast as she could. Even after all she had been through the fish lady was still scary! She was finally reaching the bridge where she knew the woman would stop chasing her when she saw Sans sleeping on his post. Frisk waved at him and called his name. She could see the little smile forming on his lips. The skeleton opened a single eye and waved at her before closing them again.

“Seriously Sans? You’re not gonna help me?” she screamed furiously as she left him behind. She could hear his laughter as Undyne caught up with her.

“COME BACK HERE HUMAN! NGAHHH!” Undyne yelled getting closer. Frisk couldn’t run any faster. She wasn’t gonna make it! Suddenly, she heard the sound of metal against the ground. What the…?

She turned around and saw Undyne lying on the hot ground. Sans’ left hand was pointing down and he winked at her before disappearing. So he had actually helped her this time… Frisk quickly got a glass of water and poured it on the fish’s head. Undyne reincorporated and looked at the human for a few seconds with shame in her eyes. She was about to leave but Frisk stopped her.

“Undyne wait! I just want to tell you… I’m not trying to go home. I want to free you all from this prison just as much as you. All the people I really care about are here. I promise I won’t let you down!”

The monster looked surprised. Without being able to contain herself, she smiled widely. Then, she started laughing. The girl had never told Undyne how she really felt about it all until now. Seeing her reaction, she knew it was the right thing to do.

“I like you determination punk! You remind me a bit of myself… I guess after what you put me through I don’t have a choice. I will trust your words! Human… I mean, Frisk… you’re welcome if you want to visit anytime. I’ll even call Papyrus so we can all hang out! Besides… I know Sans was the one that stopped me from catching you. I trust his judgment as a fellow monster and friend!”

“You know? I’m sorry about that…” Frisk began saying.

“Don’t be. He must really care about you. I can’t understand it but whatever.”

That being said, she turned around and left peacefully. The girl could understand and share that peace. She felt a familiar presence behind her.

“Heya, Frisk”, Sans whispered happily. “Looks like you’re doing a great job with this last reset.”

“I really think it couldn’t be going any better! Everyone feels at peace”, the girl exclaimed. All the guilt she had been feeling up to that point was being relieved. She was finally doing what was right.

“Yeah… you really are something doll.”

Frisk blushed and giggled. The skeleton gave her a funny look.

“I still don’t get used to those nicknames…” she confessed. His smile widened playfully.

“I see you’re still wearing my hoodie. It’s kind of hot in here though, don’t you think?” he said while he stared at her intensely. His eyes were lustful.

“You’re wearing one too…”

“Yeah, but I’m all bones, you know that”, he replied with a wink.

“So… you’re saying you want it back? I thought I could keep it…”

“N-no, that’s not what I… nevermind…”

Frisk had won this round. She dedicated him a cocky smile and started walking. The skeleton teleported in front of her and blocked the way.

“What are you doing?” she asked teasingly.

“What’s the hurry cupcake? I thought we could grab a bite at Grillby’s before you go.”

“Are you asking me out?” Frisk wondered with a flirty look on her face. The skeleton looked nervous. She had changed the rules and was really enjoying it. He was really into her game. He laughed and offered her a hand. The girl looked at him for a moment and then refused. She started walking again. Sans was speechless.

“I won’t give up that easily Frisk…”

“I know you won’t”, she answered offering him a wink. Sans felt like he was melting. He left before she could say anything else. She secretly hoped he would come back soon… but her mission was too important. She continued with only one goal on her mind: to bring Alphys peace of mind. Their little game would have to wait.

A shadowy figure watched the human’s every move from a safe distance. It had plotted against her for long and the moment was finally close. It had vowed to destroy her after all she had done. All the resets, all the pain she had inflicted, her betrayal…

SHE WAS GOING TO PAY.   

 


	7. No loose ends

Frisk entered the lab eager to meet Alphys once again. It had been a while since she had seen her. She also knew for a fact her friendship with her had always been a little complicated. With that thought, she wandered through the dark. The usual monitor displayed her image. She stopped briefly, looking at herself in the TV. Now she could see what Sans meant when he said she changed. She was taller, her figure was curvier. Frisk was no longer a child, but a woman. Her hair was longer and kind of messy; the blue hoodie while oversized didn’t look ridiculously big anymore. The only thing that remained the same was the look on her green eyes. Despite everything, it was still her!

“Oh my god. I-I didn’t expect you to show up so soon!”, the scientist exclaimed as the lights turned on.

“Hey there!” the girl said waving her hand in a friendly manner.

“Huh? Uhm… Hiya! I’m Dr. Alphys…”

“I know who you are, a friend of mine told me a lot about you.”

“Wh-what?”

Alphys looked confused and was blushing furiously. Frisk wanted her to feel appreciated and important from the start.

“Yeah! His name is Sans. He told me you knew the answer to all sorts of things and I really wanted to pay you a visit.”

“R-Really? Sans… Sans told you that?”

The scientist started smiling and laughing suggestively. Frisk knew she had watched her every move for a while so she figured she had probably seen… well… everything. Her heart beat faster; she was too embarrassed to talk now. Alphys was embarrassed too. They both stood quietly staring at the ground for a while.

“So… anyways… I wanted to know if you could help me out…”

“Y-yes of course! I’ll do my best!”

“Thank you, Alphys, you’re my only hope to get to Asgore’s castle”, the girl admitted with a sweet smile. The scientist blushed once more and nodded. Frisk thought to herself it was going well enough. The monster gave her an upgraded phone and the adventure began.

She left the lab after the first encounter with Mettaton and started receiving Alphys’ updates. Soon enough, Papyrus, Undyne and Sans added her. Even Napstablook did but she didn’t manage to accept. The messages stopped her every time she took a step forward.

_Alphys: oh my goooood! The human mentioned Sans earlier in the lab! Could this be my biggest ship of all times?_

Frisk blushed and imagined the skeleton laughing and teasing her.

_Alphys: Maybe we should vote, TorielxAsgore or FriskxSans… oh who am I kidding? I couldn’t choose!_

The girl couldn’t see this ending well.

_Alphys: What if the human has been reading my texts all this time? Whoops!! I better call and apologize…_

Was this really happening?

_Alphys: Just got a text from Sans saying they would definitely win the poll. Ok. They officially won best ship eveeeeer!!_

SERIOUSLY? Wasn’t this embarrassing enough?!

Sans: guess we suck at hiding doll. i owe you one ;)

Frisk laughed out loud. She was having a blast.

Sans: actually, you owe me one. see ya soon.

PAPYRUS: WOWIE! MY BROTHER AND A HUMAN! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT!

_Undyne: Really? Never saw it coming?_

_Alphys: Did I just make a trending topic? Oh my goooood, this ship is on fire!!_

Sans: let’s just say we owe each other…

Frisk really didn’t get why everyone had to post everything they were thinking, but it was hilarious. She wasn’t even embarrassed anymore.

She silenced the notifications and continued her journey. Alphys helped her through some rough puzzles and Frisk thanked her every time, reminding her of how important she was for the human. She could sense Alphys’ heart warming up to her. Finally, she reached the entrance to the Hotel. The girl immediately received a text.

Sans: right in front of you.

She looked around but couldn’t find him.

Sans: i meant behind you.

 She turned around but no one was there.

Sans: i told you, i’m right in front of you.

Frisk gasped and turned around one more time. The skeleton was literally two centimeters apart staring at her with a wide smile on his face. She jumped back and was about to fall until Sans grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

“Something’s wrong with your mental map, doll. You should go see a doctor”, he claimed as he winked at her.

“Or maybe I could go find Undyne and tell her you’re stalking me. How does that sound?” Frisk replied with an angry look on her face. He pulled her hair back and grinned.

“Just tell me to stop and I will.”

She gave in and embraced him happily. The only thing she actually wanted was to be with him. The thought of the skeleton leaving her was terrifying. Now that they were reunited, she couldn’t imagine life without him. Sans felt the exact same way.

“Ok. It’s time”, he said looking at her intensely.

“Time for what?”

“Time for our date.”

Frisk blinked too many times. That was sudden. Sans had gotten the expected reaction and was joyful as ever.

“Come on. You can’t refuse this time. Let me remind you of your dates with my brother, Alphys… you even hit on Undyne once or twice. Basically, you’ve been on a date with everyone but me. I feel left out, Frisk”, he explained faking a sad expression.

“Fine, you win! I’ll go on a date with you.”

Sans took her hand and clacked his fingers. Just like that, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was supposed to text in their own font but I couldn't make it work so... apologies :(


	8. Closer than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it. Get ready for some romance.

They appeared at their usual table in the Hotel’s restaurant. The candles shined faintly but allowed them to look at each other. Memories filled Frisk’s mind.

“Do you remember this place?” Sans asked.

“Of course I do… when I was a little younger I always kind of hoped this would be a date, you know?” the girl confessed with a shy smile. The skeleton’s eyes shined with the candle light. “Although I also remember you taking away those thoughts with a really nice sentence…”

“Yeah, I remember… You would be dead where you stand. Let’s just say I’m glad we’re over that heh heh…”

It was incredible how they could still enjoy each other’s presence after something like that. They felt completely comfortable together, everything was natural and pleasant. Still, something was odd. Frisk noticed how Sans seemed kind of nervous, out of himself.

“What’s wrong Sans?”

“Nothing’s wrong cupcake. I was just thinking about what to order”, he answered with a kind smile. He was hiding something.

“Hey… listen… I’m sorry but you really can’t lie to me. I know you too well, it’s useless. If you really want this to work… if you really want us to work you have to tell me the truth. Always.”

Sans looked deep inside her eyes. He was no longer smiling. The skeleton sighed and explained.

“I know… I’m sorry Frisk. Truth is I’ve been having nightmares lately. They keep me up at night… I haven’t really gotten a chance to sleep or rest lately. In these dreams… you’re once again consumed by Chara. Every night I refuse to fight you. Every night I die. I guess I’m just scared. Each time I die Flowey comes talk to me. He tells me you’re Chara. He tells me there’s nothing I can do about it; it’s just a part of you. He asks me to put you down for the sake of everyone…”

His face was grim and Frisk was completely pale now. Of course… it couldn’t be over. How could she even pretend to be forgiven? Not even Sans could forget the pain she had inflicted. He was right… Chara was a part of her. It was the darkness in her heart. She could never get rid of it. The human it had once been now lived because of her. It was still all her fault and she could never change that. Sans hand taking hers brought her back to reality. His look was kind and caring.

“Frisk… I don’t care if it was actually you. I know for a fact we all have darkness in our hearts, but you gave me a piece of your soul and I feel it inside of me. Every day it reminds me of you, it heals my wounds, and it makes me determined. You soul is pure, don’t ever doubt that. That’s why I refuse to kill you every night knowing my fate. I would die a thousand times for you Frisk, that’s how much I believe in you, that how much I…”

Sans stopped all of a sudden and looked away. The girl felt warm tears rolling down her face and tightened the grip on his hand. She knew what he was going to say, she felt the same way.

“I love you too Sans.”

The skeleton looked at her with bright eyes. A tender smile slowly spread through his face and his entire body relaxed.

“I also have to thank you. Without you, I would have never remembered who I am and it would have all been lost. It’s all thanks to you Sans.”

Frisk could feel peace entering his body like a soft breeze. He looked relieved, happy; he didn’t even look tired anymore.

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand…” the girl continued. “When Chara disposed of me, I was trapped inside my own mind. It… She killed me… but I could still see the world through her eyes. I saw how everyone died and their souls were taken away; but they obviously could never join me. However, when you died, I never saw your soul rip apart, I actually never really saw you die. How did you reach me?”

“Well… when I was struck by that knife, I felt myself die. I walked away thinking of the people I love the most, trying to cling to life for them. I fell and before I could really think about it, I tried to teleport and reach Papyrus wherever he was. I was scattered through time and space one more time but I got disoriented. My only desire was to save everyone… and I found you. You were the only presence strong enough to reach.”

“So you’re saying you never actually died?”

“I guess technically that’s true. I reached you first and your mind was safe enough for me to rest and gain strength. Chara couldn’t see me there, so she must have thought I was dead, just like you. After our conversation, you exuded so much power I guess it reached me too. You made me strong.”

“I don’t know why that sounds oddly relieving. Guess I didn’t kill you after all!”

They laughed at the absurdity of the moment. It didn’t matter now. The past could be left behind. The one she had hurt the most still loved her and forgave her.

They then enjoyed a wonderful meal, Sans drank a lot of ketchup and the conversation was cheerful. They both enjoyed every minute spent together. It was late and Frisk had booked a reservation at the Hotel. Sans joined her on the elevator and accompanied her to her room. They shared a few puns on the way up and laughed like crazy. They stood outside her room and prepared to say good bye.

“I had a great time” Frisk said looking deeply into his eyes. She felt the need to be closer. Sans knew and put his arms around her waist. He gently pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They gazed into each other’s eyes, feeling their hearts beating as one. They slowly leaned closer until their foreheads softly collided. Frisk closed her eyes and once more enjoyed his particular smell. With one hand he caressed her cheek, struggling to control himself. He wanted her so bad his body was shaking. She put a hand on his chest, trying to feel his heartbeat. Without a warning, Sans leaned closer and stopped right before their lips touched. He was waiting for her permission. She smiled. That was all he needed. He softly pressed his lips against hers, embracing her like it was the last time. She melted in his arms and kissed him back. Frisk could feel his magic flowing through her, touching her very soul, letting them bond forever. He slightly pushed her against the wall and kissed her more intensely. She felt his need for more and pushed herself against him. Sans gasped and held her even tighter. They separated, needing a little space to breathe.

“That was… intense”, the skeleton claimed as he smiled in satisfaction.

“Yes… yes it was”, she agreed smiling as well. His eyes were burning with fiery passion. “I was wondering… would you stay with me tonight?”

He immediately nodded. There’s nothing he wanted more than spending every single second of the day with her. He texted Papyrus to let him know and they entered the room holding hands.

That night, they slept peacefully wrapped in each other’s arms. Sans didn’t have nightmares this time and Frisk felt safe and at peace. After that night, they had realized how much they needed one another. They each promised quietly in their minds to cherish the moment forever and to never let their love fade away.


	9. The show must go on

“Good morning, beautiful” the skeleton murmured as he slowly opened a blue eye. The girl groaned, fighting to remain asleep. He chuckled noticing her messy hair and that cute sleepy face. He loved her so much… he had taken too long to realize it. All he wanted now was for that night to be eternal, to be trapped in that dream forever. Waking up was indeed hard for him too. For the longest time he had struggled every morning to get up and face reality. Papyrus was the only reason he could keep going until he met her. Then, he understood she could change his world for good, just like she had. Seeing her next to him, covered by the white sheets and looking at him so intensely, he knew it was all worth it. Everything they had been through, every step of the way… leads to this perfect instant.

“Good morning, you” she replied before burrowing her head on his chest. He held her and caressed her hair, capturing her smell and the feeling of his fingertips against her skin.

“Wanna know something funny?” he asked with a playful smile.

“Always.”

“This is by far the cleanest room I’ve ever slept on.”

Her laugh was musical. He loved her even more.

“Wanna know a secret?” she inquired, staring at him with an amusing expression.

“Always.”

“I can actually say the same.”

They laughed really loud and heard someone complaining from another room. They struggled to control themselves. It was such a beautiful morning.

“I have to go… there’s not much left now… Asgore’s castle is nearby…” the girl whispered.

“I know… but I really don’t want you to leave”, Sans replied pulling her towards him.

“I don’t want to leave you either but this is for everyone’s sake. We’ll see each other soon, ok?”

“Ok…”

The skeleton kissed her in the forehead and disappeared in a flash. The human left the Hotel to make her way down the Core.

Alphys called her to know if she was ready to move on. Frisk knew it would be hard but she was determined to do what was right this time. She also knew Mettaton would be waiting by the end.

“Hey Alphys… why would you say Mettaton wants me dead?” she asked the scientist.

“W-well, he was built to eliminate human threats…”

“Is that really all there is to it?”

“Perhaps… perhaps he just wants to put on a good show. I think he loves to make people happy and excited when watching him perform. What could be better than a fight that decides the faith of the Underground?” the monster answered. Frisk really admired the way she always knew what was really going on.

She finally reached a bridge where she knew three monster encounters followed. Getting ready to try and reach the end, she took a step forward and closed her eyes…

Nothing happened…

She opened her eyes again and noticed three monsters standing in front of her. They were… smiling? They told her Alphys let them know she was coming and how good her intentions were. They promised to help her get through the Core unharmed. Frisk was shocked to see the monsters didn’t want to battle her, they recognized her as a friend right away. Holding back some tears, she followed them to the final gate. Her phone started ringing.

“F-Frisk… there’s something I need to tell you… I’m r-really sorry but Mettaton is waiting ahead. I couldn’t change his mind about you… he really wants to fight you… A-again I’m s-so sorry. I thought if I warned you maybe… that would help you get through this battle somehow…” Alphys confessed.

“It’s ok…  I understand how he feels. I’ll make sure to convince him I’m here for the right reasons. Thank you Alphys, you’re the most amazing friend!”

She imagined the scientist blushing and smiling from the other side and took a deep breath before entering the room.

At the center of the area, the robot was waiting. He turned around and posed dramatically.

“I’ve been waiting for you darling, come on, come closer. The show is about to start!”

Frisk smiled and walked towards him gracefully. Before he realized what was going on, she swirled around and pressed his switch. The robot was caught off guard and transformed. Trying really hard not to show his confusion, he posed and waved for the cameras.

“It’s on Mettaton. Let’s see what you can do!” the human exclaimed as she posed as well, defying him. She could sense the robot was getting pumped up.

“I hope you know how to dance darling or else… you’re just as good as dead!”

Mettaton started dancing at a tremendous pace. Frisk tried to keep up with his moves. She had done this so many times she could imitate them perfectly. The robot was too shocked to react and the girl finished up with a fabulous pose. The ratings were going up.

“What about a quiz, then? You’re looking kind of cocky girl and spectators hate that kind of player…”

“Bring it on, I’m always ready.”

The robot launched a series of trivia questions she already knew the answer to. Mettaton was burning up.

“You’re making this way too easy! How about a game changer? I’ll be asking the questions now”, the human claimed pointing at him dramatically.

Frisk clapped her hands and lights illuminated the robot. He was the star of the show. Mettaton looked like he was having a blast.

“Can you dance to any rhythm?”

“I can do any dance move you want, darling. Let me show you!”

Mettaton showed the audience his best moves, alternating dramatic and sexy poses to impress them. Frisk applauded in response. The ratings had reached their maximum. Every monster in the underground was watching the show and calling to encourage them.

“I think it’s time for a heart to heart, don’t you Mettaton?” the girl asked. The robot looked interested. “I really feel like we complement each other. Do you know what’s better than a fight?”

“Yes… friendship. You’re right darling… the ratings have never been this high and the audience is really satisfied with the show… with our show. It’s all about the fans, don’t you think?” the robot answered.

Frisk nodded and offered Mettaton her hand. They shook hands like partners and everyone applauded their affection.

“I’ll let you be on your way darling, but let’s do this again sometime!”

“That’s a promise!”

 Frisk left happily knowing she had made a new and loyal friend. Besides, Alphys would be glad to know her robot was better than ever and completely safe even after their battle. She took the elevator and prepared to meet the biggest obstacle on her quest. Soon, it would all be over.


	10. The choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next chapter on Monday so we can have a little suspense. Thanks everyone for the kind comments, suggestions and of course for your time!  
> I sincerely hope you're touched by the story so if you want to tell me how you feel about it I'll gladly read your comments.   
> See you next week!

Frisk visited Asgore’s house one last time. Everything was just as she remembered. The peace and quiet that place represented made her tremble. She hated this part… every time she had to face the King… every time she had to lie to him… The girl would tell him she wouldn’t harm him no matter what but in the end there was no other choice but to fight… Could this time be any different?

A dark thought crossed her mind as she traveled the long corridor that lead to the castle. She hadn’t saved once in all this time… actually, even if she wanted to she didn’t know how… Not anymore. The bright yellow light that shined right before a save hadn’t appeared in all the time she had spent in the Underground since the last reset. That could mean… if she died… it would all be over. This was her last chance. What to do then? How could she save everyone and not die trying? She pictured Sans torn apart, holding her dead body in his arms… the sole thought broke her heart.

She stopped to catch her breath. What could she do against all odds? If she didn’t fight Asgore… he would kill her to break the barrier and free the monsters… and if she did… she would lose everything and would take away Sans’ happiness. Perhaps with his family and friends… without her… he could start over on the outside world… She wasn’t sure but it was the only hope she could hold on to. Doing things right by everyone couldn’t be wrong by him… she knew he desired to see the light of the world once again…

Frisk had reached the end. Judgment hall was right ahead. She took a deep breath and decided to go with her heart. Her mission was to bring back the happiness she had once taken away. She felt determined to end her quest.

She took one step after another, each felt like a death sentence. It was hard giving up everything she loved for the sake of others. She knew what waited on the other side of the room… She wasn’t ready but there was no choice.

“Hey…” his voice echoed through the room. “I’ve been expecting you…”

Frisk remained silent as she felt her heart break. This would be the last time she saw Sans… The girl tried to smile but tears filled her eyes instead.

“What’s wrong, Frisk?”

“I’m afraid of what comes next…”

The skeleton closed his eyes and then looked at her lovingly.

“You’ve made it this far because of the kindness that guides you heart. You shouldn’t be afraid. We’re all supporting you, you’re not alone.”

“I just…” Frisk couldn’t bear to look at him. She couldn’t stand to say good bye.

Sans took a step towards her and she started shaking uncontrollably. Her faith was sealed and she knew it now… what a fool… thinking she had a chance to be happy after what she had done. It was just right for her to leave this world; she didn’t deserve to be happy. Her role was coming to an end. The skeleton was now running towards her. She closed her eyes before collapsing on the ground. His arms wrapped around her just as she started crying. She hid her face on his shirt and gave up to her emotions.

“It doesn’t need to end this way Frisk. I love you, I love you so much!”

The girl couldn’t stop crying. Every word of care, every expression of love pierced her heart like a real knife. She didn’t deserve any mercy. She wouldn’t get any.

“Please stop crying, love. It’s all going to be ok, I promise…”

His voice was shaky and soon enough Frisk felt her face get slightly wet. She looked up and realized the skeleton was crying too. How much pain could she even endure at that point? She had never seen Sans cry…

“Please, Frisk… I promise I’ll never leave you… I love you too much to ever let you go…”

“I love you too Sans…” she managed to whisper between sobs. “That’s why I have to do this.”

“I don’t want to live in a world without you! Don’t you understand? You mean everything to me!”

“This world needs you Sans… Papyrus needs his brother… I want to make this world safe for everyone… for you…”

“Don’t say that… I beg you Frisk… I can’t do this without you! I won’t do this without you…”

“You have to stay strong… stay determined… I’m always rooting for you Sans”, Frisk said before getting up.

“N-no…”

The girl knew what she had to do. There was no going back now. For everyone… for him… she would die before leaving the world as it was. She walked away from him without looking back. She knew she wouldn’t be strong enough to go through with it if she saw him again.

“Frisk don’t…”

She was almost out of sight.

“FRISK COME BACK!”

It was too late now. The skeleton was desperate. He couldn’t lose her, not like this… He had to do something before it was too late. He cleaned up the tears that filled his blue eyes.

“I will fight for you Frisk. There has to be another way. I won’t ever leave you… I refuse to lose you again!”

His determination was absolute.


	11. A meeting with destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying it so far, just want to let you know next chapter will be posted on wednesday. Happy reading ;)

It was the end of Frisk’s journey. The girl visualized the throne room, the golden flowers spread through the soil, the warm breeze that filled the place, the King peacefully watering the plants… She could hear the birds singing outside… It was finally time to go.

Deep down in her heart she was at peace. She knew she was making the right choice, she knew everyone deserved to be happy. Her only regret… No, it was best not to think about it. Just thinking about what she was leaving behind made her very soul ache. She had to be strong just a little longer…

Asgore turned around with a jovial smile, expecting to see anyone but her… His eyes filled with grief and his voice shattered. Seeing him reminded her of the time she had spent with Toriel… every book they had once read together, the meals they shared… The girl struggled to contain her overflowing emotion. Just hold on a little longer, she told herself.

“You know what we must do…” he whispered slowly.

Frisk knew what she must do.

The human followed him to the barrier. She remembered how it had once been broken, how everyone had been freed… how she destroyed that timeline out of selfishness and boredom… This was her chance to make things right… Just a little longer, a little more and everything would be alright…

“It was nice meeting you human… Good bye…” Asgore said right before the battle started.

She was ready. The girl embraced her destiny. With tears on her eyes she promised Asgore not to hurt him no matter what, knowing once she said that, there would be no return. The King had his reasons to continue fighting… she understood.

She slowly opened her hand and dropped the toy knife. Asgore flinched, but she knew it was just a matter of time. She was the last piece they needed to be free… The King prepared an attack. Frisk knew how to avoid it but decided to stand still. Every hit she took was one more step towards their freedom and their peace…

Blow after blow the human remained perfectly still. She felt the warm blood coming out of her wounds and felt happy to know her sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain. She deserved that pain, it eased her conscience. Asgore’s hands were shaking. He didn’t want to go through with it, she could sense his doubts.

“Asgore… this is the only way you can escape this place and take your rightful place above the ground. Please, don’t feel bad… I just want you all to have what you deserve” she murmured with the little strength she had left.

She felt her strength fading away with every breath. Her body trembled as her wounds wouldn’t stop bleeding. Soon she would collapse and death would find her. It was so cold… Just one more hit and it would be over…

…

…

…

But Asgore didn’t strike…

Frisk tried to lift her head to look at him. She didn’t understand… Why did he stop?

The King had thrown his weapon to the ground and was holding the crown on his hands. He gazed at her… the human noticed he had been crying. She wanted to ask him why he had stopped but she didn’t even have the strength to talk.

“I can’t do this anymore… I just can’t go through with this… You’re an innocent person who’s willing to give their life for us! What kind of monster would I be if I accepted such sacrifice? No… we’ll never have peace if you go, dear child. A good heart like yours deserves better.”

Right after he said that, a bunch of monsters entered the room. Everyone was there! Frisk managed to see Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus… Sans…

“Oh no… my sweet child! You’re terribly hurt!” Toriel shouted in despair. She covered her mouth with her hands and then stared at Asgore, rage burning within her.

“N-no… He…” the human tried to explain but the pain was too bad… Frisk collapsed on the ground. The edges of the room were turning dark. It was all too confusing and she could barely stay awake. She felt a familiar touch holding her. A hand removed the hair that covered her eyes.

“Frisk…” Sans whispered with tears on his eyes. “Please tell me I’m not too late… Don’t leave me now!”

She felt his lips against her cheeks, her nose and her forehead. His presence gave her enough force to speak. Her vision focused on him with great effort. Her hand slowly reached his. A tiny smile was drawn on his lips.

“I’m still here…” she managed to say. Her breath was getting a little more regular and her pulse was stabilizing.

“As soon as you left me I called everyone to come. No one wants you to leave Frisk… even if that means never seeing the surface again. That’s what they all wanted to say. Don’t you realize this world means nothing without you in it? Don’t you realize how selfless you are? If anyone deserves a chance to be happy it’s you. Besides, you’re not going anywhere without us, understand?”

“My dear child… I could never enjoy the outside without you by my side”, Toriel intervened.

“That’s right punk, no one else can challenge me the way you do!” Undyne added.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REFUSE TO STOP SEEING MY HUMAN FRIEND! IF YOU LEFT… I WOULD… I WOULD…” Papyrus’ eyes filled with tears.

“I can’t let my partner in crime leave me, darling” Mettaton exclaimed while posing dramatically.

“I-I can’t stand having a friend like you sacrifice themselves for us, Frisk! I love helping you reach your goals… b-but this time I really can’t. I’m s-sorry”, Alphys said.

Frisk was touched by everyone’s kind words. She never realized how important she was for them, how she had become a part of their lives that really mattered. Everyone was willing to sacrifice their freedom for her…

“You understand now, don’t you? You are the most important thing in the world to all of us. You’re everything that matters to me Frisk. I simply cannot let you leave”, Sans explained while caressing her cheek and wiping the tears of her face.

The girl nodded. Her redemption had been accomplished. Her will had been fulfilled. She had saved everyone in a way she couldn’t even begin to understand. A shy smile spread through her face. It was enough…

A bullet seed went straight through her heart. The girl watched her HP drop down to 0. She looked at Sans one last time. She watched his expression darken, the light leaving his eye sockets. That... face... right before her mind faded... she recognized the way he looked when she struck him with a knife a long time ago... that broken-hearted expression. Then it all went dark.

“You idiots…” a voice echoed.


	12. The past comes back to life

“F-Frisk? N-no… Please… Say something!” Sans held her body closer to him and looked for a heartbeat. She had no pulse… Every monster stood completely quiet. No one could believe it had happened. The skeleton cried over the corpse, he couldn’t believe he had actually lost his only love. His heart was shattered in pieces.

“I did you all a favor. If you knew what the human was capable of you’d agree”, the cruel voice claimed.

“What are you talking about, you fool!” the King screamed as his eyes filled with tears. “Frisk was pure and good hearted! She didn’t deserve this fate!”

The monsters cried and yelled in despair.

“SHOW YOURSELF!” Sans yelled as he felt the magic flow through his body. “I’ll make you pay… I won’t even allow you to die… by the time I’m done with you… you’ll beg me to kill you!”

The sinister voice laughed upon hearing that menace.

“Nothing you could do, Smiley Trashbag, could be worse that what she did to ME!”

A ray of sunlight illuminated Flowey’s deformed expression. “But you already know that, don’t you? You remember too…”

“You miserable little shit… You’ve planned this all along!”

“Yes... She’s finally gone and I’m free to take her soul and leave this prison. I’ve waited too long to get my revenge… that human scared me for life!”

The skeleton simply stopped listening to his ramble. All he cared about was to bring her back. There had to be something he could do… Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Papyrus.

“BROTHER… DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO… I WON’T LET HIM GET CLOSE TO YOU OR MY FRIEND FRISK. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PROMISE TO BUY YOU TIME… GO… BRING HER BACK!”

“I’ll help too! Don’t you dare coming back without the human Sans!” Undyne yelled pointing at the flower with her magical spear.

“I’ll protect my child even in death… please, my friend, bring her back to this world!” Toriel exclaimed as she stepped forward, flames ready. Asgore joined her and prepared his weapon.

Sans had been given a chance to find her… but how? He didn’t know how to bring her back! Alphys joined his side.

“Listen, Sans… I don’t know how it’s even possible but her soul hasn’t left her body. She can still be saved. Normally, Flowey could have already taken her soul but it’s still in there, she can still be saved!”

The skeleton then realized what was happening. He looked inside and located his soul. Frisk’s soul still lived with his! The little piece that was left was still shining bright! There was hope…

“Alphys, I need you all to buy me as much time as you possibly can. I’ll have to time jump and… I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to come back. It’s the only chance we have… she has to be somewhere with no time or space… I will find her!”

The scientist nodded and asked every monster to help cover Sans while he time traveled. Flowey couldn’t believe his eyes.

“You idiots! You’re digging your own graves! You poor fools don’t even remember what she did to you… but don’t worry. I’LL HELP YOU ALL REMEMBER!”

With a crazy laugh he spread his roots, trapping everyone in front of Sans and her loved one’s body. They were in pain and couldn’t move. Flowey was completely out of his mind. His hatred had given him a power he had never tasted before and he used to torture the monsters’ minds. Each and every one of them was shown every time line that had ever existed. They could see their deaths, they could recognize Chara, and they could see what Frisk had done… They were shown images of the genocide… When the roots released them, silence filled the room.

Sans watched horrified as his brother’s expression changed. He waited for a reaction but it never came. To find Frisk he would have to leave Papyrus like that… how could he? He knew what it was like to see his own death and could understand what his friends were feeling…

“Can you see now why I did what I did? Do you understand it was a gift to you? I spared you from the pain she would have caused you. I’m your hero!” the monster claimed triumphant.

“YOU’RE WRONG.”

Everyone looked for the source of that voice. Sans was shocked to see it was… Papyrus…

“I DON’T CARE IF THE HUMAN FRISK KILLED ME… EVEN FRIENDS CAN MAKE MISTAKES… BUT I FORGIVE HER. I ALWAYS BELIEVED IN HER, THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD HER ONCE… I WON’T STOP BELIEVING IN HER NOW THAT SHE SHOWED ME SHE CHANGED!”

“What? Are you seriously forgiving someone after they murdered you? How dumb can you even be?” Flowey mocked him.

“Who are you calling dumb, you retarded flower? That’s my friend you’re talking to, if you don’t show some respect I’ll cut you in tiny little pieces!” Undyne declared with a cocky smile. “Maybe I’ll do it regardless of what you say… The thing is, you’re wrong. Frisk did kill us… but we also killed her many times too. You can even say we’re even. It doesn’t really matter now! We’re here, we’re alive because of her and she was willing to sacrifice herself for our sake.”

“U-Undyne and Papyrus are right! I can understand how Frisk feels… I’ve done terrible things myself… but no matter what I do, my friends will always be there for me! She was the one that taught me that!” Alphys added with tenacity.

Toriel looked at her child’s dead body and with tears in her eyes she faced the flower.

“Frisk is like a child to me… as her mother it is my duty to guide her through a righteous path. I failed in the past… but I won’t fail again!”

“Frisk was willing to die before hurting me. Even if she killed me once nothing can change the resolution she showed today. She made me realize the error of my own ways and know I can expect to be forgiven by the ones that I love the most. I’ll gladly give my own life for her.” Asgore exclaimed as he strengthened the grip on his magical weapon.

Sans could feel everyone’s heart beating with one desire: to bring their dearest friend back. It filled him with determination! With a renewed smile on his face, he let the magic flow through his entire body. “I’ll find you and I will bring you back with me Frisk… that’s a promise!”


	13. Determination

Knowing that everyone had his back, Sans canalized his power. He remembered every moment he had shared with Frisk. He remembered meeting her for the first time when she was a child, hanging out together at Grillby’s… the way she poured too much ketchup on her fries and he shared his with her just to see her smile…   
He remembered the promise he made Toriel not to harm her… her smile despite he had intended to put her down from the start… the moment they became friends… 

He remembered when he met her again after many times… just like it was the first time… but she had changed… she didn’t look happy anymore…

He remembered how much it hurt to kill her over and over again… how much he wished she would just reset… how he actually believed she could change…

He remembered finding her and seeing how strong she truly was, even in the darkest circumstances… how she selflessly shared her soul with him just to give him a little peace…

He remembered when he noticed she wasn’t a child anymore… when he realized her body had changed and she had become woman… but she still had the pure heart of a child…

He remembered how he couldn’t stop looking at her, how every time he saw her his heart would stop… the way she looked at him, the way she blushed and she laughed at every single one of his jokes…

He remembered their first moment together in his room… their first date and their first kiss… the wonderful night he vowed never to forget… her voice when she called her name and the first and last time she told her “I love you”…

Sans found deep in his heart the strength to travel where no one had ever been before… a place with no time or space. With a clack of his fingers, his soul left his body and jumped in time. He could see his body still holding hers before it all went black.

Where was he going? He could feel the flow of time like water that carried him somewhere unknown. Just think about her… call her name, he thought. Sans formed Frisk’s image and strongly held on to it. Slowly, the waves carried him where his heart was asking to go.

A shadow appeared in the distance… could that be her? The skeleton tried to move faster and reach the figure but he couldn’t change the flow of time. Patience, he told himself, I’ll wait as long as I have her just to see her again…

His soul resonated with the figure and he discovered that attraction was strong enough to get closer. He focused on that force and launched towards the body. She was near, he could feel it. Finally, Sans reached Frisk’s body. He couldn’t see any exposed wounds and she looked peacefully asleep.

“Frisk, is that you?”

There was no response.

“Frisk!”

The girl slowly opened her green eyes.

“S-Sans…”

His eyes filled with tears… she was still there with him…

“Hey doll… how are you feeling?”

“I can’t really feel anything… I don’t know what happened… Where are we?”

“You… you died Frisk… I came here to bring you back.”

“I… died?”

The skeleton nodded and tenderly held her hand. She didn’t react. She couldn’t feel his ethereal touch.

“What about everyone Sans? Won’t they be free now that they can use my soul to break the barrier?”

“No, love, no one wants that. They are all holding Flowey back as we speak to protect you.”

“Maybe Flowey did the right thing… without me, the time line can continue its natural course, can’t it?”

“Well, you’re wrong… Flowey made the big mistake of giving everyone back their memories…”

Frisk’s eyes opened widely. Her body seemed to regain a little strength.

“And you see… they still decided to risk their lives for you. They still have your back. Everyone agreed and chose to forgive you. Besides… you know how much I hate breaking promises… and I promised to stay with you forever. Know this: forever doesn’t end now!”

The girl reincorporated and held Sans’ hands.

“I can feel you a little bit better now… your will is really strong Sans, I’ve always admired that.”

“I don’t really have much of a will, doll, but I do love you with all my heart and that’s all I’ve ever needed to be strong.”

The girl smiled tenderly and kissed him in the lips. The insubstantial touch they shared felt like their souls were bonding once again. Their hearts became one and they let go of everything. The waves of time slowly carried them away. 

“Are you ready?” Sans asked separating from her just enough to speak.

“Only if you remain by my side.”

“Always…”

Darkness surrounded them but this time there was no fear. Together, they parted back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'll upload the two remaining chapters on Sunday, hope you're enjoying it so far :)  
> I've been writing a second part to this story and it's a little different. I was hoping to make the story build slowly and write longer chapters so that's coming soon. Truth is I wrote this first part in three days. The second part treats a variety of interesting subjects so I'm taking my time with that one.  
> Thanks again for taking the time to read this!


	14. Mercy

The skeleton slowly regained consciousness. He had used up all his power during the trip and sweat accumulated on his forehead. It was worth it. Frisk opened up her eyes and gasped in pain, the wounds were still there.

“Are you gonna be ok?” Sans asked frowning.

“I guess… the pain is certainly not going away but I’m not bleeding anymore…”

Suddenly remembering what they had left behind, they looked for their friends' faces in the crowd of monsters standing in front of them. Thankfully, everyone was still holding on. They could see magical manifestations everywhere, Toriel protecting the young monsters from Flowey’s bullets and Asgore deflecting them. Undyne was covering Alphys, spear still at hand while Mettaton tried to act as a distraction. Papyrus was helping Monster Kid who got hurt by one of the blasted seeds. They were harmed and tired…

Sans helped Frisk stand up and with the little strength he had left casted a single blaster that destroyed every bullet at once. They had successfully drawn attention to themselves. Flowey’s attacks ceased as he watched the human standing up, facing him once again.

“So he brought you back, huh? No matter, I can always kill you again and again and again, just like the old times!” his face described a sinister expression. “Or maybe I’ll just kill Smiley Trashbag first, just to spice things up. That 1 HP won’t last for long!”

“You can’t win this fight, it’s every monster in the Underground against you, and you don’t even have the human souls!” the skeleton screamed.

“I have more power than you think, you idiot… All you need in this world is determination, right? Well I’ve got plenty since Chara went missing and you’re all tired and wounded, so desperate to help each other you don’t even realize your own doom! How pathetic!”

Frisk looked at Sans and smiled. The skeleton didn’t understand… how could she smile at times like these?

“Just trust me, ok?” the girl whispered kindly. He simply nodded, admitting she knew better than anyone what to do at this point.

The human took a step forward and almost fell straight to the ground. Her body was too weak, her wounds hurt like hell… but she had to go on. There was one last thing to do. Everyone stepped back to let her pass and she made her way towards the flower. With a smile still painted on her face, she managed to reach him.

“Asriel…”, Frisk murmured.

Flowey hissed and prepared a round of bullets. “That’s not my name.”

“Asriel, listen to me.”

The bullets were getting closer to her body but she didn’t move an inch, always smiling. The flower seemed disturbed.

“Every reset, even when I chose the pacifist way and got the perfect ending to this wonderful story… I couldn’t really save you and I realize that now.”

The bullets stopped mid-air. Flowey was listening carefully.

“I knew you would turn into a flower once more, without everyone’s souls inside of you… you were the one to tell me that was your fate, and you were ok with it…”

The flower’s expression reflected a pain that had been killing him inside for years.

“I should have never accepted that. You were my friend once, you know? I think you can still remember what happened after our fight.”

The bullets disappeared. Frisk took another step forward and opened her arms.

“Don’t come near me or I’ll kill you! Don’t you dare come any closer!” the flower yelled.

The human continued, arms spread.

“I wanted to tell you how sorry I am… for not trying harder to give you the life you deserve… for giving up. I want to do things right this time, so please… just let me in.”

Flowey could hear the words inside his head… Frisk is sparing you… Frisk is trying to save you… he didn’t have a soul to understand those feelings but hers shined so brightly… he felt warmness slowly spread through his body. The girl was getting closer. The flower couldn’t even think anymore, he could only feel that beautiful warmth… He was drawn to it... She consoled him just like in the past; she held him softly and exposed herself just to make him feel something good again. Her kindness was too much for him to bear… but… he didn’t want to let go. The affectionate feeling was waking up his senses, his consciousness.

The monsters approached the scene, moved by the same feeling: mercy. They all wanted to save Asriel; they wanted to give him a better life… Frisk had been the example they needed to finally forgive his crimes. Toriel and Asgore approached the golden flower and lowered to his height. Frisk stepped back and watched.

“We’ve missed you so much, dear son… We thought we had lost you after you returned from the surface. I’m so sorry we didn’t realize you were with us all this time”, Toriel’s eyes filled with tears of joy. They hugged him trying to give him all the love he had missed these past years, hoping to take away the pain that made his heart so heavy.

Sans held Frisk’s hand and they witnessed how everyone reached out for the poor soul. Their love was so strong, something strange began happening. The warmness in Flowey’s heart spread through the room, touching each and everyone’s hearts.

“We want to help you.”

“We want you back with us Asriel!”

“We want you to have a chance to start over!”

“Just let us in, Asriel!”

Their voices echoed in the light of the barrier as one and little by little, each monster gave the flower a piece of their own souls. Slowly, a new one was formed and travelled until it reached Flowey. He hesitated, he could not understand the feeling that overwhelmed him and he couldn’t understand their pity…

“It’s yours if you want it Asriel… Everyone wants you to come back and have a chance to be happy… So please, take it. Come with us.”

The flower cried tears of joy. After all that time, he would be whole again and it was thanks to everyone. He absorbed the soul and his body started shifting back to his true self. Asriel Dreemurr was back.  


	15. We call that "the sun", my friend

“F-Frisk… everyone… thank you!” the little boy said before running towards his mother and father. They shared a family hug, reunited after all. They turned around and looked at Frisk, inviting her to join. In spite of everything, they were all a family now. The girl was received with open arms by Asriel and was happier than ever.

“You look so grown up Frisk! The last time I saw you like this we looked about the same age… But you’re still the same human I once knew!”

“Yeah… I guess it’s been a long time since we last spoke, right? I’m just glad we can talk anytime now” she answered closing her eyes. Sans joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up in the air.

“Ouch! Sans!”

“Woops, sorry, heh heh heh. I was just celebrating; I didn’t mean to snap your bones.”

“I-it’s fine…” she whispered. Her entire body burned like hell. “There’s still something we need to do though”, the girl declared pointing at the barrier.

Everyone joined them. Frisk could feel everyone’s determination. Freedom was just one step away.

“I’ve learned after many resets that this world is driven by the power of determination. You guys… I can feel how determined you are to reach the surface one last time. I believe if we all join forces, even without seven human souls… we can break that barrier.”

The monsters encouraged Frisk upon hearing her words. Some of them, the human’s closest friends, had already seen the beauty that waited outside and with that image in mind gathered their magic.

“Asriel… you could do it once, you can do it again. We all trust you!” the girl exclaimed with a decided look.

“But Frisk… I could only do it because I had the humans souls inside me along with every monster’s…” he admitted and frowned.

“I don’t think that’s really it… I think you were determined… everyone was! We’re all here to lend you our power as well. It’s worth the try, isn’t it? You’re stronger than you think you are, my friend.”

Asriel nodded slowly. The boy was joined by the rest of the monsters. Everyone gave him courage. He had to go all out. He remembered the fight in The End and reunited every little drop of magic on his body. For everyone’s sake… he would break the barrier once and for all! Frisk held his hand and an unknown power reached him. Little by little, everyone shared their magic with Asriel.

“Everyone’s faith… everyone’s determination… I can feel it… I won’t let you down!”

Asriel sent shock waves of magic towards the barrier. Soon enough, tiny fissures spread across the light.

“Don’t give up! We’re getting closer!”

Knowing the barrier could be broke filled everyone with determination. The waves were getting larger and stronger.

“Just a little further and it’ll shatter!”

Thinking of the outside world, the fresh breeze, the sun and its light against their skin… it filled them with determination. The magic was at its maximum power. The barrier started falling apart!

“We can do this!!”

A cracking sound was heard. Light filled the room leaving everyone temporarily blinded. The barrier was falling apart.

Once they could all open their eyes, once the light faded away… every monster realized what they had done. Together, thanks to everyone’s effort, the barrier was broken. The outside world was finally waiting for them. It was over.

“W-we did it… We finally did it… Frisk you were right!” Asriel screamed in delight.

“Now… now we celebrate…” the smiley skeleton declared with renewed admiration.

 

One by one, monsters left the underground. Some stayed behind to gather their belongings or just to say good bye to their old homes. The underground was at last cheerful and full of hope. Frisk and her friends decided to leave right away, they longed to see the light of a new day and leave all the pain behind. It was a new start for everyone.

They all stood in the hill from their memories, looking once again at the sun come out. It was a beautiful dawn. The first lights of the day illuminated their faces and brought warmness to their hearts. Frisk’s eyes filled with tears.

“Everyone… I… I promise this was the last time… from now on, you’ll forever be free. I will never take away this moment from you ever again. No more resets”, the girl claimed as a smile formed on her lips.

“Don’t worry punk, Sans and I will make sure you keep that promise”, Undyne responded with a creepy smile. The girl didn’t know if she was joking or… menacing her.

“Nah, I’m done with fighting. Besides, you would leave all the hard work for me, and trust me, I’m not a big fan of doing anything at all, pal”, the skeleton said carelessly waving his hands.

“SAY WHAT? Hey, sack of bones, I killed Frisk… 37 times to be precise. Obviously I would be the biggest threat to a crazy human!”

Sans chuckled. The girl was speechless.

“Welp. That’s a good number, I reckon, but… I gave Frisk 194 bad times.”

Undyne fell straight to the ground in shock. Alphys tried to catch her but failed and stumbled. Asgore helped both reincorporate.

“I don’t think this is an appropriate subject for a conversation, dear friends. Asriel, cover your ears, my child”, Toriel whispered disturbed.

“WELL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS LEAVE YOU ALL IN DISGRACE! I KILLED THE HUMAN… UHM… 0… 0 TIMES…”

“Sorry Paps, I don’t think you can win this competition.”

“MAYBE NOT… BUT… I DATED THE HUMAN!!! NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WINS ONCE AGAIN!” he yelled with enthusiasm.

“S-so did I…” Alphys murmured and blushed.

“To be fair, she hit on me once, too” Undyne replied. The scientist was completely red.

“Told you” the skeleton replied with a sigh. “So, doll, you’re not a dirty brother killer anymore. You’re more like… a dirty brother reviver, a dirty savior of monsters and a very dirty girlfriend.”

“Could you please change the subject? I don’t really know what’s worse for the child to hear anymore…” Toriel begged. Everyone laughed when the girl blushed like crazy.

“WELL, SHE IS A DIRTY HUMAN. SHE’S ALL COVERED IN THAT RED LIQUID THINGY. SHE’S JUST AS DIRTY AS YOU SANS!”

“Oh, bro, you don’t know the half of it”, he replied way too amused.

“Ok, I’m taking Asriel out of here… let’s meet down the hill when you’re ready. I’ll see you soon, my child.”

“See you soon, Frisk!” the little boy said while waving at her. Toriel took her son’s hand and left. Asgore followed them quickly but at a safe distance… he knew his wife was still mad at him.

“Come on, Papyrus, don’t you want to meet the humans?” Undyne exclaimed and carried both Alphys and the tall skeleton with her.

Sans and Frisk were alone on top of the hill.

“So… girlfriend, huh?” she said with seductive eyes. The skeleton smiled widely and pulled her towards him.

“What? Did you really think I would let you date my brother again after this? Or anyone else for that matter…”

“That’s unfair.”

“I’m just messing with you, doll. Anyways… you know how much I hate making or breaking promises so… guess you’ll be stuck with me forever.”

“I guess I could get used to that…”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They would finally be happy. Together, Sans and Frisk left the Underground behind never to return. It was the beginning of a new adventure for everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thanks for reading until the very end! I hope you enjoyed it. This is the end of part one.  
> Like I told you all before, I've been working on part 2. I'll be posting the first chapter tomorrow. I'm taking more time with that one so chapters will be longer and it will have a slower build. So... if you liked this story you might want to read what happens next :)  
> Thanks again for the amazing support you've given me, this community really makes me want to keep writing! :D


End file.
